Gifted As They Are
by DraconumPB
Summary: Finally, chapter five. I know it's been awhile ^^
1. Chapter One: Confusion

Well, well, well! Here is a preliminary version of my first chapter. Please give suggestions! I will most definately revise it based on the suggestions I recieve, so bash it all you want. Basically, we're talking about Leevant, a 16 year old kid living in a seemingly normal world (_this isn't set in a normal BR universe, but keeps the concept of zoanthropic morphing. as a matter of fact, I doubt I will ever use the word 'zoanthrope' since it is, after all, an alternate universe fic. other than the fact that an extremely slight amount of the overall population has the zoanthropic ability, and those that do have it don't really know what it is or why they have it, we're talking the world as we know it. hopefully this will keep it somewhat realistic as compared to fics actually set in the BR universe._)  
Anyways, the lines in _italics_ are THOUGHTS, not LYRICS. REPEAT, NOT LYRICS!!!! Well, with that in mind, read and give your suggestions for my mysterious first chapter!  
-----------  
  
**There was a monster inside him.**  
  
That was the only explanation. The only explanation as to why things were the way they were. An explanation as to why, for years, Leevant felt special. Not 'special', like how children are told they are all 'special'. Not 'special', as in retarded. Leevant wasn't an idiot. But, for as long as he could remember.... he was the only one, out of everyone... the only one....  
  
But how was that possible? God chose him, out of everyone, to be the way he was. Was he really special? Or, perhaps.... perhaps that was the way that people are, and nobody tells anyone else? Leevant didn't paticularly like the thought of everyone on Earth having the same secret. It didn't make sense. Alot of things didn't make sense. Leevant didn't like it when things didn't make sense.  
  
_Do I deserve this.... 'power'?  
  
Right now it just seems like a burden._  
  
_Maybe I'm being punished...._  
  
_For what, though?  
  
_The 'power' (as he called it) did seem to be more of a burden now. Leevant wished he didn't have it. Since he did, however, he felt like he was diffrent from everybody else in the world. Alone. Within a bustling neighborhood, with tons of freinds, Leevant felt alone.  
  
_I don't want to be diffrent.  
  
I want to be normal.  
  
_They say that with all good things comes a bad side. With all powers, there comes responsibilty. Leevant didn't WANT this responsibility. He didn't WANT this bad side. However, he was stuck with who he was. He couldn't change it now.  
  
_I just want to be...  
  
I want to be.... someone else...  
  
_ Leevant knew that he had been created diffrent. He knew, that there should be some reason. His 'power' scared him, though. He wondered. Wondered about everything...  
  
_What is the reason?  
  
_To Leevant, if there really was one, it wasn't making itself very clear.  
  
_What did I do to deserve this?_  
  
You could say that Leevant was a very unique person. He could....'change'. He didn't know what to call it. All he knew was that he could become something else. A monster... perhaps... although, to be specific, it quite resembled a wolf. He wondered if he was, indeed, a werewolf.  
  
_But, werewolves don't remember anything when they change.. which is always.... under a full moon...  
  
_Leevant wasn't under the full moon when he did it. He also found that he could induce this 'change' whenever he really wanted to. It wouldn't last forever, of course. He quickly became tired, which forced him to go back to normal. He knew. He had tried it out many times. Many times since that day.... when it first happened.  
  
The day that he first changed... it was a Tuesday... Leevant remembered.... and he was getting pushed around. 'Bullies' was a dumb word. It made someone sound too innocent. Perhaps they should be called monsters. Leevant was being pushed around by monsters... yet wasn't he one himself?  
  
Leevant quickly found his temper rising. He had ignored it all before. Ignored it, every day. Ignored the threats, ignored the pain, ignored the teasing. Leevant wasn't one to fight. Yet, Leevant, the simple, hapless teenager who 'ignored' all that ailed him, found that he could ignore no longer.  
  
And so, he changed. He didn't even mean to - his body just... He felt the fur growing around his enlarging body; he felt the claws come out where there were none before. He felt... the power. He liked the power. He hated the power. The power... it was his enemy; it was his freind. But it changed him.  
  
_I knew I was special.  
  
I just didn't know....how...............  
  
_From that day forth, Leevant knew.  



	2. Chapter Two: Prison

Wow... this is turning out pretty good in my opinion. I was worried that it might just turn dumb like fics I've attemtped before. Well, check out this for an intro to the next character, Sheryl. Remember, I'll take your suggestions, just try not to rip me to shreds here, I'm trying! So far though, the comments have been positive, so I'm optimistic ^_^.  
----------------------   
  
"I don't like this place, either," a young girl explained.  
  
The cat 'meow'ed at this, and then went back to lazily lying in the sun. The spot of sunlight it was resting in was warm. It was a black cat, with a few irregularly-shaped white blotches here and there. One of those blotches surrounded his eye. For this reason, he had come to be known as "Patches". Sheryl didn't know whether or not he liked this name. She supposed it didn't really matter. But.. maybe it did? Maybe it **could** understand what she was saying to it? Perhaps that was a silly thought.  
  
"I guess you don't have a choice, do you..?" Sheryl said to him, while he looked out the window from atop Sheryl's dresser. Out there was freedom.  
  
"Will you stop talking to that dumb cat?? It's not going to answer back, you know. Try going and getting some real freinds for once," said the voice of an older female. Sheryl's mother, to be exact.  
  
"Maybe it DOES understand what I'm saying!"  
  
"You just think that because... because...". Her mother was lost in thought. "Never mind. Just go do your homework.."  
  
"Ugh.... Patches... I hate this dump too...". Sheryl thought that there could possibly be some chance that somehow, Patches could understand what she was saying. If that were the case, he would be a better freind then any she had right now. Not that there were many freinds she had in the first place.  
  
Sheryl was a fairly plain-looking girl. She didn't really bother to have herself made-up all the time. It wasn't necessary, she decided. Nobody was going to ever ask her out, much less be her freind. She had dark brown hair, and was about medium height for a girl her age. 15.. she was 15 and still freind-less. She had never really had any good freinds. At least, not _real_ freinds.  
  
_I bet he can.... I mean.. we're so similar...  
  
_Similar. Sheryl thought that she was very similar to Patches. She might not have been too far off that mark. You see... Sheryl wasn't exactly... normal. At least, she didn't think so. Neither did her parents. Everyone else, however, saw her as the poster-child for the word 'normal'. Nothing was diffrent or special about her, in any way.... except....  
  
"Patchy... wanna see me be a kitty again?? Maybe then.. you'd be able to understand me."  
  
Sheryl, in reality, wasn't even close to normal. Ever since she could remember, she had the strange ability to.... to change. Yes, she could turn into something completely diffrent from her normal self. A cat. Her favorite kind of animal.  
  
She just thought about...thought about something... Sheryl wasn't sure what exactly she thought about when she changed... she just told herself to become 'the cat'. This 'cat' she had inside her.. it was a special ability she seemed to possess. She was confused by this at first, since no one else she knew could do it. She quickly found out that it wasn't a good thing to let anybody know about it. Her parents threatened to beat her if she ever tried to change where somebody would see her.... they were afraid even.... she didn't know why. But they were afraid, that was all.  
  
She soon became covered with brownish fur. A tail came out of the top of her faded jean shorts. Her hands and feet became...somewhat like paws. Finally, her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head. You could still tell it was her face, but it had changed shape slightly, and there were now whiskers coming out by her small feline nose. She was now, in a sense, a human cat. Patches woke up for a minute. He looked at her.... then went back to sleep.  
  
"Patches! Look! I'm just like you now! Don't you... understand me?". He apparently didn't. She sighed, but it came out more like a kitten's mew. Her mother caught a glimpse just as she was walking by Sheryl's room.  
  
"Sher.....Sheryl?!?!?" Her voice was high-pitched and desperate. She stormed into Sheryl's room, her hands shaking nervously. "What.... are... you...... DOING?!". Those hands turned into fists. The veins in her forehead were almost popping out of her skin.  
  
"Mom!". Sheryl switched back to normal. As if it would do her any good now.. Sheryl's mother had strict rules against her using her 'power'.... _ever_.  
  
_I knew I should have been more careful..... ugh...._  
  
"Mom.. I um...."  
  
"Sheryl!! You KNOW you are NOT supposed to be doing... _that_ in this household!"  
  
"I can't do it anywhere else!"  
  
"Then the answer is simple: DON'T DO IT! I've already told you- no, me AND your father have both told you- NO 'CAT-GIRL' IN THIS HOUSE, OR ANYWHERE ELSE! I simply won't have people seeing you... like _that_... We'll have a talk with your father when he gets home.... argghhh.....". Sheryl's mother quickly ran off to the kitchen.  
  
Patches came up to Sheryl's leg, purring. She pet him, and said, "You know, Patches... I want to get out of here just as much as you do... and when I do.....". She trailed off.  
  
_Perhaps he does understand...?_  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Jaguar

This is chapter three of this fic... which may soon get a name change seeing as I couldn't think up a decent one when I was upploading it. Oh well. I'll worry about that later. Anyways, chapter three opens up on more characters... don't worry, soon the plot progression will begin =P  
  
-----------------  
  
"Jason, come here and have a look at this." said a sickly voice. The voice belonged to Saito Koshonuo, an experienced scientist who had, until this point in his life, been a failure. He viewed himself as a very intelligent man, but something kept him from really reaching his goals - a lack of income. When a scientist can't pay for his research, it gets increasingly harder to continue. One day, however, three years ago..... Saito met someone who would prove to be very helpful to him - Jason. You see... not only was Jason a source of income... he was a test subject as well.  
  
"Jason, I may have found the gene necessary for the first step in the process. I don't know how long it will take me to analyze this data by hand, however.". Saito's gaze didn't shift from the computer screen, although he adjusted his glasses - he hadn't taken a break from his studies for roughly 48 hours. Saito happened to get very involved in his work, something that Jason admired in him.  
  
"Good... good.... at least now I can rest assured that my money is being put to good use for once... ah Saito.... you never cease to amaze. Get some sleep though, I don't want you passing out on the floor. Alright?" said Jason, a healthy-looking man. He trained a lot. Saito, on the other hand, spent most of his time preforming experiments in his home-made laboratory. "Perhaps some day... some day you'll be able to give others the same gift given to me.. boy, that would make us rich, wouldn't it? Imagine it all.. we could live on our own private island! We could relax..that would be the life."  
  
"Yes, Jason, it would.". Saito wasn't impressed. "Now, if you are no longer assisting me, I ask that you leave me to my work. Good night." Saito replied.  
  
"Fine.. well, good night man. Don't push yourself too hard." Jason insisted again. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, then pressed a button on his keychain. A noise was heard, and a black sports car's headlights suddenly came on. Jason opened the door and slid inside, and with that, its roared and the black car sped off into the night.  
  
Back inside the laboratory, Saito still sat in front of his computer. He would not be going to sleep any time soon, if this latest experiment continued to lead to more evidence. This was almost a mystery, one that would go down in scientific history as one of the most ground-breaking discoveries of all time if it soon was solved. Saito laughed softly to himself.. slowly at first. After a few moments, it turned into something more evil... as if he was the villian in some low-budget drama film. He stopped himself, realizing how silly he was behaving. Nonetheless, deep inside, he was ecstatic. Perhaps soon, he too would be able to do what Jason seemed to do so well.  
  
Jason had a power, and Saito knew very well of what it was. Jason could transform himself into.... well, into what Saito could make out to be some sort of half-human, half-jaguar creature. It seemed to Saito to be the 'holy-grail', if you will, of all scientifical research to be able to figure out the secret behind it. The only thing Saito wanted now was to figure out how it would be possible to transfer this ability to other human-beings... or, more specifically, himself.   
  
_Soon....I will be just as powerful as that money-grubbing loser... heh....  
  
-----_  
  
Jason had inherited a fairly large sum of cash earlier in his life. He happened to be living very nicely at the moment, with an expensive apartment in New York - a penthouse suite to be exact. His uncle, about 5 years earlier, had died rich. Whether or not it was accidental was still in question, but Jason happened to be his only blood relative, and thus he recieved a small fortune saved up by his uncle. Various businesses he had owned also gave Jason a small amount of revenue, but he still wanted more. He never seemed to be satisfied.  
  
His car pulled up to a tall apartment complex. A guardsman signalled that it was OK for him to enter the parking structure. He drove inside, looking for a spot to park his car.  
  
"Damnit.. ". Jason drove around the various levels of the parking structure for about an hour.. when he finally spotted one parking space... well, really, it was half a spot to tell you the truth. Another car was parked in the adjacent space, but it was parked in such a way that it took up about half of the space that Jason wanted, too. "Hmm.... is anyone around...? Maybe I could... yeah...". Jason seemed to be pondering something.  
  
Jason stepped out of his car. He slowly walked to the vehicle that was half-parked in his spot. It was a red Caravan. Probably belonged to a drunken soccer-mom. "I hope she doesn't mind having her car.. moved.. a bit..hehe.". While making sure no one else was there.. he changed. He became covered in short, dark fur, while his face became more pointed and his muscles grew. His shirt ripped slightly. Using what would be more like paws now, he grabbed ahold of the Caravan and lifted it right up off the ground - not completely, but enough to swing it over completely onto the correct parking space. After he had finished, he returned to his normal form and got back into his own car. He turned the engine back on and drove it into the newly-emptied parking space.  
  
-----  
  
Back in his apartment, he sat down at his own computer. His desktop wallpaper stared at him. It was a tiger. Jason seemed to have an utter fascination with all felines.. an obsession if you will. In any event, he was wishing he had more than Saito and his two pet cats as companions.  
  
_They don't call loners 'loners' for nothing, I guess.  
  
_ He was searching the internet. That's the other thing he did in his spare time.. he longed to find more people that were... like him. He had Saito, sure, but he was, well... normal. Not to mention that he was a guy. And so, he felt that he would always feel alone without someone else that could identify with all the confusion that he felt.. all the un-answered questions... all the times when he felt like nobody would be able to understand... and then he had it. A web page showed itself on his monitor; the needle in his haystack, the answer to his questions...  
  
"No....way...." he muttered.  
  
Jason had found what he was looking for. A small website had been concocted, its subject being that of someone else who was like him. Someone who possessed the same strength that he had been born with. Jason was amazed at his discovery. He could tell the page was made by an amatuer, possible even by a child... but upon further investigation he found that this person was 15, female, and could seemingly transform into a half-human, half-cat creature... with pictures as proof.  
  
_Interesting..... well, I may be nine years older, but I can't dismiss such a lucky find with a minor technicality like that. Sheryl... pretty name...  
  
_ He chuckled to himself. Jason had decided that he was going to meet this 'Sheryl'... in any way possible.   
  
_What also is quite coincidental... she too has a feline transformation! How wonderful!  
  
_Poor Sheryl..... she had been so frusterated with being 'trapped'... that she expressed her feelings in the only way she knew how - letting everybody know that she was special. Letting everybody, that had the initiative to look, know what she was and what she could do. She wasn't scared. Sheryl would later come to realize... that was a dumb move... a dumb move, indeed.  



	4. Chapter Four: Meeting

Oh, yeah! a DISCLAIMER! Forgot about that! Well, anyways, here we go....  
DISCLAIMER::: Characters are mine. Ya' know, Sheryl, Leevant, Jason.. etc. Transformation idea.... OK, not really Hudson's (lycanthropes and the like have been around for centuries as a sort of mythology), but they are the ones who put it to use in a game, and the transformation stuff in mine is pretty similar. Anyways, though, I have not yet used Hudson's term for those kinda people in the Bloody Roar series: "Zoanthrope". I doubt I will ever use that term in this fic. That is _so_ Hudson's word. =P. Anyways... enjoy...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
"Bye Mom, I love you.... I'm going off to school now!" Sheryl yelled as she stepped out her front door.  
  
"Buh-bye hun..." her mom replied, and then went back to her phone conversation. Her father was already at work.  
  
Sheryl began on her normal route to school. Something was diffrent today, however - she was supposed to actually have the day off. Her parents didn't need to know that, of course. Sheryl wanted to have today to herself... alone. Getting out of that place she called, 'Prison', was definately one of the things she looked forward to upon heading out to college - but, at least, for today she could be by herself. One day...  
  
She went to a small convenience store a few blocks from her house where kids usually hung out when there was no school. Maybe she could.. or was it to much to ask? A freind? She told herself that there was pretty much no possibility of meeting any freinds there. But, today was hot, and she at least wanted to get a slush from the Slush-E machine inside. Sheryl loved those, especially on days like this.  
  
"Hey, look.. it's that kid that's in your geometry class... what's her name again?" a voice said as she walked inside.  
  
"Oh, that's.... Sharon I think? Hey Sharon!" another voice replied. Sheryl didn't bother to take notice. What was the use if nobody even remembered her name?  
  
Sheryl got what she came for, paid, and left. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go next.. then, she had an idea.   
  
_Maybe... just maybe there's somewhere around here where nobody will be able to see me... no, maybe it's too big of a risk..... ah, heck, might as well. There's no other chance that I'll really get..  
  
_Sheryl really felt like trying out her powers in a place where nobody would see her. Despite the fact that she was born with them, there never seemed to be an opportunity to use her cat-like transformation. Her parents seemed to control everything she did... _well, not today..._ she thought.  
  
---------  
  
There was a heavily forested area around the outskirts of her suburb. It was fairly large - about five years earlier, a wildlife-protection group protested the cutting down of the trees in the area. Sheryl remembered hearing about the court case - it was only on TV for months. In any event, there was a forest there now, and not a whole ton of people went through it; not when a main road cut it in half.   
  
Sheryl began looking for a good spot. It had to be where no one could see her, and it probably shouldn't be near the road that cut through the forest. After a little while... she found a good spot - fairly cleared, grassy, and lit by the sun through the trees. The rays shined down on the ground and made the grass look almost yellow. Perfect.  
  
This would be one of the few times Sheryl had ever gotten to use her powers, except when she was under _close_ supervision by her parents. Even then, she got the feeling that her parents were almost ashamed of what she was. Whatever the reason, this was something she rarely got to do.  
  
_Here we go.._  
  
The transformation began. Her skin became covered with browish fur, all over... her ears shifted shape and position. She quickly grabbed a sharp stick and made a small hole for the tail in her pants.. she would have to explain that one later. Her feet (now paws) became somewhat uncomfortable so she took off her shoes.. she was once more the human cat.  
  
Every time she had done this before (which, again, hadn't been many times), an almost overwhelming sense of... happiness washed over her. She was ecstatic. She was hyper. She gained a high level of awareness, almost.... her senses of smell and hearing had greatly improved as well. It was almost as if she _truly _was a real cat.  
  
In actuality, that would be something she almost wanted even more. Cats (and other animals as well, she supposed) really had such an easy life. Nobody told _them_ what to do. Bossed them around. Made them go to school. Forced them to do chores. Of course, this was somewhat close to really experiencing that, but at the end of the day, all she really was... was just a human. One that had to return home to a family that controlled her every decision. Just..human.  
  
She was free of all that for now, at least, so she began playing around.  
  
_Wow! I sure can jump high when I'm like this!_  
  
She thought it was amazing, how she could jump higher, run faster, had faster reflexes... again, just like those of a cat. She stretched out her hand and found that she could even extend what she thought were claws.  
  
_This just keeps suprising me, every time..._  
  
Sheryl began to act like a little kid might, given the opportunity. She ran around, chasing birds, then falling on accident when they flew away, and laughing. She never before had so much...freedom. It was overwhelming and amazing, all at the same time.  
  
_Heh.... I suppose I'm acting a little immature... but.. come on! I'm the human cat! And for once, I don't have my parents breathing down my neck, watching every thing that I do....  
  
_ Sheryl was having a great time just experiencing this new freedom. It felt like it might never end.... but perhaps... it didn't have to?  
  
-------  
  
Leevant sat in his seat, a look of utter boredom apparent on his face. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _2:59_, it read. This minute seemed to drag on forever.  
  
"Class, make sure to review chapters seven and eight for your test tomarrow. Make sure you know how to do logs on your graphing calculators, that WILL be on your test-" said Leevant's teacher. He was cut off by the bell ringing, and everybody ignored the rest of what he said and left the room. Leevant started his long walk home.  
  
It was pretty far that he had to go, but he really didn't mind. It was excercise, after all. Also, he got to pass through this beautiful forest on his way home... of course, he coud just walk on the road that passed through that area, but the forest route was more direct, not to mention scenic.  
  
After reaching the edge of the forest, he felt a bit more relieved. He always seemed to when he got to here. Maybe it was the shade that the trees provided from the merciless sun. Perhaps it was the serenity that fell upon the place. Perhaps it was the...wolf..inside him. He shuddered at that thought, he would have preferred to think of himself as human. Anyway, it was a nice break from the busy neighborhood that his school resided in.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of traversing through the trees and bushes... he saw... some animal? Leevant wasn't sure. It was quie big. It could've even been a person. He walked a bit closer.... and then he couldn't really tell, human or animal. He decided to get even closer.....  
  
-------  
  
Sheryl was just resting, now. She just felt so happy...  
  
*crunch*  
  
She heard a faint noise... her sensitive ears picking up everything. She looked behind her and then.....   
  
_Oh no!!!!!! I've got to change back... NOW!  
  
_Sheryl saw another person merely fifty yards away, looking in her direction. She hid, and then returned to her normal form. The stranger kept coming closer, when she jumped out suddenly(mainly on accident) and said, "H-hi...."  
  
The boy (who appeared to be about the same age as her, perhaps a year older she thought) was a bit startled. He replied, "Hello...? What are you doing in the forest??" He seemed to be slightly puzzled about something.   
  
_Oh, good, he didn't see me... phew...  
  
_"Erm... I just... kinda... like it in the forest! It's so........well, why are YOU here?" the relieved girl said.  
  
"This is sort of like a shortcut home from school......... So....... " He hesitated. "What's your name? Mine's Leevant.."  
  
"Leevant?" She giggled slightly. Which was funny, since giggling was something she just..never seemed to do. "That's kind of a funny name. Mine's Sheryl."  
  
"Sheryl? That's...." Leevant started. He wanted to say it was pretty. "....a nice name."  
  
"So... I guess I'll be seeing you, then? My house is sorta in the opposite direction..."  
  
"Well... I could walk that way for awhile... that is, if you don't mind." He was getting increasingly nervous, and his voice was almost shaky.  
  
"Oh um.... no, it wouldn't be a problem at all." She smiled. This was quite an amazing thing for her - someone she didn't know had just stumbled upon her, and offered to walk her back to the edge of the forest. Today was getting better and better....  
  
"Alright.." Leevant said, in his shaky voice.  
  
The two walked until the edge of the forest, mostly in silence.. and when the trees and bushes turned back into suburb, he started to leave back the way they had come.  
  
"Sheryl... I was thinking... could I... get your number or something?"  
  
"I guess- err, I mean... sure!" She wrote down her phone number and instant-message name on a small piece of paper that she pulled out of her pocket. Her mind was spinning... today would rank as one of the best and most exciting of any day she had experienced before in her life. The two parted ways and said good bye...   
  
-------------  
  
At home, Leevant got onto his computer. _Maybe I could chat with her for awhile, if she's online too.._ he thought. He was pretty ecstatic. Sure, he had a lot of freinds, but never.. like that.  
  
He was still thinking about when at first it looked like an animal was out there, sitting down by a tree..   
  
_I guess that must have been my imagination.... I suppose..  
  
_He started to think about something else, as well.  
  
_What if.... maybe... this girl.......... no, I seriously doubt that.  
  
_It seemed unlikely to him that someone else with a power such as his might exist. It would have been too much of a coincidence. It wasn't possible.   
  
_Just my imagination...  
  
_He logged onto the internet and saw her name on his list of freinds. _CatLuver9924.  
  
Funny... that's what it kinda looked like... a cat. Heh...  
  
***_  
LeeWM6788: Hi... sup?  
  
CatLuver9924: Oh... Leevant, that you?  
  
LeeWM6788: Sure is... =) heh... that's a cute screen name you have...  
***  
They talked for hours that afternoon.... one that had been one of the best afternoons they had ever had.  
  
_To be continued...  
  
------------------------------  
_Phew, chapter four finished. What do y'all think? Nice, subtle, mushy ol' meeting scene, maybe.. but hey, how perfect was that? I mean, really? Anyways, stay tuned for the next installment of this fic, (probably might take me a day or two to do). Oh, yeah, and I changed the name of this fic when I realized how dumb it sounded, to later find out that a very similar fic name had already been in existance... heh... so it's probably good that I changed that name when I did. Sorry, RAYClovis, it was an accident.. =/ (No, really, it was lol.. I didn't hear about that fic until your review of mine.. I have been writing fics and just posting them lately, not really payin' any attention to most of the other fics cuz I don't have alot of time to do that this week... sorry bout that. ^__^)  



	5. Chapter Five: Email

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! And I know it's short... but hey, I didn't have much to say in this chapter. You can thank Counter-Strike for getting me addicted so much that I basically ignored everything else to play it. Oh well... hehe =)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
FROM: JHarmayer565  
  
TO: CutLuver9924  
  
SUBJECT: Hello, I saw your site...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ Hello, I saw your website... you know, about your... abilities.. and, well... I completely believe you. I realize that it's not something you might expect most people to do, but I truly believe what you've said about yourself.. I actually have not a doubt in my mind.  
  
Why am I even contacting you about this? Well, for a few reasons.... the first thing you must certainly know is that you are not alone. I, too, possess the ability to cause myself to transform into something other than my human self. You will have to trust me on this, I have not the capability or desire to send any photographs as evidence at the moment. I suppose if you looked hard enough, and long enough, you could say my transformation is in the form of a jaguar, or similar creature. What a coincidence, eh? Both...feline transformations....  
  
This may sound somewhat weird. Wait... what am I talking about? You have these abilities as well.. heh.. never mind that then. But, I just want to ask you a question..... are you... involved... with someone already? =)  
  
-Jason  
_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been three weeks since Sheryl had met Leevant. They were really nothing more than freinds, or at least, that's what one might say if they didn't really know what was going on.. in actuality, they both held quite strong feelings for each other. Neither really wanted to admit it, so they remained simply...freinds.  
  
They chatted on the internet, and occasionally even saw each other in the forest, where they first met. After school, every once in awhile, they both took the same route....  
  
Sheryl simply loved the sight of Leevant. He had mildly (I say that because it's true.. he was a fair-sized boy, but not huge, not compared to some of the other people his age) strong arms, and sandy, light-brown hair. It was always somewhat unkept, but not to an extreme. Whatever it was, maybe even his blue-gray eyes, she just loved the sight of the one true freind she really ever had.  
  
Leevant was very happy because of his new freind, as well. She was... well.... _cute..._ Leevant had never really thought that way about a girl before. Of course, he had admired a girl perhaps a few times before, but the whole concept of dating was new to him. He desprately wanted to say something... but he just couldn't, for some reason. It was almost as if he was afraid. Afraid of losing his new freind..? He knew that wouldn't happen too easily, but he was afraid of it nonetheless. Afraid of being tunred down..? _Hmm..._ he thought.._ she doesn't seem very popular or anything.. and isn't really... well dating anybody else...but still..._  
  
Leevant was still afraid though, of what might happen if he did mention anything about dating to her. It was an empty fear, perhaps, but a fear nonetheless. Leevant may have been good with people, but by 'people', that meant of the same gender. And, NOT for anything..like this. He had just about zero experience in any kind of dating, and his first venture into the field didn't seem like it was going to be easy...  
  
Sheryl, as well, was quite afraid of saying anything. She never really even had freinds, much less a boyfreind. This was pretty much.. new. Sheryl was quite confused. In any case, she enjoyed having a freind tremendously, even if they didn't really meet in person all that much. However... she had her mind made up, that someday... she would ask him if he was, well, _interested._ In her. Of course, then she got a very....unusual email.  
  
After reading the message, from some anonymous person only identified as Jason, she simply didn't know what to say, much less think. It was quite a shock.  
  
_Are you involved with someone already....? What is this supposed to mean ?!_  
  
Two people could now potentially be her boyfreind. Now, the online dating.. well, that would have to do for awhile if she were to choose Jason. But, Leevant already knew her, and they lived somewhat close by. What was she supposed to do? The biggest draw to Jason was..well.. he shared the same ability as she did. She thought that perhaps that might be the way to go, so that she wouldn't have to feel alone, ever again.  
  
Leevant, while he would make a good boyfreind, wasn't like her. Of course, he truly _was_, but since neither of them had gotten to the point of divulging deep secrets... neither of them really knew. As far as they could tell, Leevant was a normal guy (to Sheryl, at least), and Sheryl was a normal girl (to Leevant). This created somewhat of a problem.  
  
Sheryl began to go back and forth over this...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
FROM: CatLuver9924  
  
TO: JHarmayer565  
  
SUBJECT: Re: Hello, I saw your site...  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ It's nice of you to ask.. and I'm flattered.. but I am already...involved with somebody else. K? I hope you understand. Although, it is nice to hear that there are others out there like me... yet I've not even seen proof, and I don't even know how old you are or where you live. So, I'm just going to stick with who I was already with... alrighty? No hard feelings._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheryl now needed to tell Leevant how she felt... soon.  



End file.
